Scotch pre-war.net Wiki:Rules and Policies
Basic Guidelines The Good Stuff We Like To See #Treating everyone with respect #Making meaningful contributions #Writing about a favourite film or video game character. Television character, and you can even make up your own characters and stories. #Make new friendships that will last forever. #Take responsibility for your actions. #Ask for admins for help if something is bothering you. #Hard work will be noticed. The Bad Stuff That No One Likes To See #Trolls #Vandals #Disrespecting based on age, background, or disability. #Soliciting, plagiarism, phishing, or impersonation of others. #No editing already exisitng pages without the creator's permission to do so. #Bad language is permitted but do not overuse it. #No racial slurs or any kind of racism Basic Policies *No Fear!: Have no fear, and feel free to make as many pages and conbritutions as you see fit! *'Don't Run from the Law!' - Do not try to escape punishment. *'Don't delete discussions' - Do not remove discussion from a talk page unless it is blatant vandalism. This policy applies to user talk pages as well. Trivia Policy: Make sure that the trivia sections are always at the bottom of a page. *All Editors Are One In The Same: Treat all fellow editors with respect, regardless of their ethnic origin, and their status and opinion which might vary from yours. They have the same amount of say as you. *'Blocking guidelines' - Destructive editors and vandals that need to be blocked should be barred from editing the wiki in increasing periods of time depending on the magnitude of vandalism or controversial edits and if they were blocked previously. *Sockpuppetery: One editor, one account that's my motto. *'User treatment policy' - Be considerate and not disruptive. *'Warning guideline' - Give out warnings appropriately to users that need them. *'Summary' - It is required for all non-admin/mods to detail the changes they have made. *'Edit summary guideline' - Always give a reason for undoing an edit. *'Criteria for speedy deletion policy' - Most deletions on the wiki are a result of speedy deletion. See this policy to check to make sure if a page meets the criteria to be speedy deleted. If a user thinks that an article should be deleted, but it does not meet the criteria, than he or she may bring it up at Articles for Deletion. *'Just go with it' - Use common sense first and then see if a policy applies to the situation in question. *'Voting policy' - Users must have an account in order to vote in community discussions or consensuses unless they demonstrate prior knowledge regarding wikis. The Admin Complex Be it a matter of deletion, blocking, or interpretation of existing policy, no single member of the administration may overturn another administrator's decision (unless they're the site owner). Also it should be noted that an admin may block a user without any reason given, if a user feels like they where blocked unfairly they may take it up with the blocking admin. Users must treat admins with respect and as the authority and mentors of this wiki. And Administrators must treat all registered users with dignity and compassion. Blocking Policy #'Vandalism' – Vandalism is defined as any bad-faith edit made with the intent to lower the quality of the wiki or disrupt the functioning of the community. In most cases, users should be warned prior to blocking, though final discretion is left to the administrators. #'Spam' – Posting irrelevant spam links in articles, or creating articles which are entirely spam is grounds for an infinite block (for registered users) or a shorter-term IP block. #'Move vandalism' – Page move vandalism (moving an article to a nonsensical or inappropriate title) is grounds for immediate indefinite bans. #'Disruption' – Users who disrupt the wiki (be it via changing other people's comments, making misleading edits, or harassing other users) may also be blocked. #'Blanking pages' – Users should typically be warned prior to being blocked for page blanking, except in extreme cases where the blanking is obviously being done with malicious intent - i.e. 4 articles blanked in one minute. #'Personal attacks '– Users attacking other editors personally (in regards to anything) should be given one warning prior to a cool-off ban. The length of the ban is dependent on the severity of personal attacks. #'Posting personal information' – The posting of personal information regarding other people (i.e. their home address, phone number, etc.) is unacceptable, and will be enforced with blocks. Users doing so should be warned, and blocked if they continue. #'Open proxies' – Due to vandalism concerns, we do not allow editing from open proxies. When they are found, they are to be blocked indefinitely and marked with . #'Violation of consensus' – Many decisions on scotch pre-war are determined by Administrators. And some are by consensus. Do not violate that consensus or you will be blocked. #'Sockpuppetry' – Per our sockpuppetry policy, use of multiple accounts to have multiple vanity userpages, influence votes, or evade blocks will all result in blocks being handed out. 'Equality' While Scotch Pre-war.net Wiki recognizes and accepts the special needs of certain individuals, those individuals cannot be considered exempt from the standards of conduct that all hunters and monsters alike must abide by. No physical or mental condition shall be considered cause to suspend the enforcement of any scotch pre-war policy or guideline, including the blocking policy. Vandalism Vandalism on Scotch Wiki is defined as any edits made in a deliberate attempt to lower the quality of the wiki. This includes, but is not limited to: *Replacing the text of an article or a section of an article with blank text. *Uploading inappropriate images, or replacing existing images with inappropriate images. *Adding nonsense, obscenities, or bad jokes to existing articles. *Creating new articles which are entirely off-topic nonsense. *Moving a page to a new, nonsensical title. *Adding external links to pages for the purpose of advertising. (This is a form of spam, sometimes called "linkspam" or "spamdalism".) *An editor who vandalizes the wiki may be blocked from making further edits, according to the Blocking policy. *Any good-faith attempt to improve the Wiki, even if it is misguided, should not be considered vandalism. This may include: *Adding information to the wiki from unreliable sources (assuming the editor in question is not aware that the sources are unreliable). *Adding information which may or may not be correct, but doing so in a way which violates the rules of American English grammar and spelling. *Removing information which the editor believes to be incorrect. No personal attacks Do not make personal attacks anywhere on the Scotch pre-war Wiki. Comment on content, not on the contributor. Personal attacks will not help you make a point; they hurt the Wiki community and deter users from helping create a good environment. Just don't do it There is no excuse for personal attacks on other contributors. Please do not make them. Being reasonable Different contributors may not agree on an article. Members of opposing communities reasonably wish to express their views. Synthesizing these views into a single article creates a better, article for everyone. Remember to accept that we are all part of the same community as we are all lovers of scotch pre-war. Examples of personal attacks Specific examples of personal attacks include but are not limited to: *Accusatory comments such as "X is a troll", or "Y is a bad editor" can be considered personal attacks if said repeatedly, in bad faith, or with sufficient venom. *Negative personal comments and "I'm better than you" attacks, such as "You have no life." *Ageist, religious or ethnic epithets directed against another contributor. (Disagreement over what constitutes a religion, or ethnicity is not a legitimate excuse.) *Using someone's affiliations as a means of dismissing or discrediting their views — regardless of whether said affiliations are mainstream or extreme. *Profanity directed against another contributor. *Threats of violence, including death threats. *Threats of vandalism to userpages or talk pages. May be direct or indirect. *Posting a link to an external source that fits the commonly-accepted threshold for a personal attack, in a manner that incorporates the substance of that attack into wiki discussion. Suggesting a link applies to another editor, or that another editor needs to visit a certain link, that contains the substance of an attack. Sock puppetry Sockpuppets are alternate usernames created by a registered user. The term also applies to IP addresses used by banned users to evade their block. The use of sockpuppets is discouraged on most wikis, including Evolve. Sockpuppetry may be dealt with by administrators as follows: *The use of sockpuppets to get around a ban will result in the sockpuppet username being permanently blocked. The use of an IP address to evade a ban, whether it be on a registered username or another IP address, is considered sockpuppetry and will result in the IP address being banned in accordance with Evolve policy. The use of proxy IP addresses to evade blocks is also forbidden, and will result in the permanent block of the proxy address. At the discretion of the administrators, the length of the original username's block may be extended. *The use of sockpuppets to create the impression that multiple users support a single user's views will result in the sockpuppet username being permanently blocked. However, the original user should not be blocked: only warned. Persistent use of such sockpuppets may be considered disruptive behavior similar to vandalism, however.] *Encouraging friends or online associates to create new user accounts in order to bolster support in a vote or discussion is also heavily discouraged. Users tempted to do this should be aware that if these new users use the same computer or even ISP, they may be found to share an IP address. In this situation, regardless of who is behind the account in reality, it is difficult to tell such new users from sockpuppets of the original user. Further, administrators may discard votes which come from very new users regardless of their origins. *If a registered user wishes to change his username, thus having two separate usernames, this is not an example of sockpuppetry. The old username need not be blocked: however, it is recommended that a note be placed on their old userpage noting the change of name. *Similarly, if a user who has used sockpuppets in the past wishes to change their username to that of one of their sockpuppets—even one which has been previously blocked—this is acceptable if the original username is not currently being blocked. The "new" name must then be unblocked, and the old user page must note the namechange. Notes: Anything and everything written here can or will be change if felt necessary by the site Admin. : : : : :